


Waiting

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kidlock, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	Waiting

_"Sherlock?" Mammi rief nach mir aber antworten werd ich ihr nicht. Wenn sie sieht was ich gemacht habe wird sie bestimmt böse sein und ausserdem findet sie mich ja doch nicht._

_"Er hat sich wieder hinter den Rosenbüschen versteckt Mammi." Mycroft du bist so eine Petze und ich habe dir meinen Nachtisch gegeben._

_"Sherlock da bist du ja. Warum versteckst du dich?" Mammi sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich bleibe Stumm._

_"Komm wir gehen rein ins Wohnzimmer. Ich mache dir eine heiße Schokolade ja?" Ich sehe jetzt in ihr fröhliches Gesicht und nicke schüchtern. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und ich gehe gern mit ihr. Vater war mal wieder auf Reisen und Mycroft war noch mit seinen Freunden im Garten._

_"Hier Sherlock." Sie stellte die heiße Schokolade auf unseren Couchtisch._

_"Aber warum hast du dich in den Rosen versteckt?" Schuldig ziehe ich an meinem neuen Pullover. Der jetzt nach meinem Missgeschick ein Loch hat._

_"Wie ist das den passiert?" Ich schaue auf den Boden. "Es war nicht mit Absicht. Ich wollte mit den anderen Kindern klettern und bin dann hängen geblieben. Aber die anderen wollten mir nicht helfen und haben nur gelacht." Ich versuche die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich bin 4 Jahre. Da weint man nicht mehr._

_"Und dann ist er gerissen." Da löste sich eine Träne von meinem Auge. Stur wische ich sie schnell weg._

_"Ich war so vorsichtig mit dem Pullover." Ich schluchze jetzt._

_"..doch die anderen sind so gemein." Jetzt kann ich die anderen Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich schaue stur auf den Boden in der Hoffnung so erwachsener auszusehen._

_"Es tut mir Leid Mammi. Ich weis du hast dir viel Mühe damit gegeben   und ..und.." Mammi kommt auf mich zu._

_"Sherlock das ist schon gut. Das Loch kann man doch wieder ganz machen."_

_"Wirklich ?" Frage ich ungläubig._

_"Aber natürlich. Hast du gedacht ich bin dir deswegen böse?" Ich wische mir noch mal über die Augen um die Tränen wegzuwischen._

_"Mycroft hat gesagt du hattest viel arbeit damit und .." Sie nimmt mich in den Arm._

_"Ach Sherlock. Du weist doch wie dein Bruder ist. Den Pullover kann man reparieren. Aber bitte versteck dich nicht mehr. Mammi macht sich Sorgen wenn keiner weis wo du steckst." Beruhigend streicht sie mir über den Kopf._

_"So jetzt trink aber deine Schokolade bevor sie kalt wird." Mit dem Ärmel wische ich die letzen Tränen weg und lächle Mammi an, bevor ich einen Schluck nehme._

_"Du Mammi?"_

_"Ja Sherlock."_

_"Warum mögen mich die anderen Kinder nicht?"_

_"Ob jemand gemocht wird oder nicht, hängt ganz von einem selber ab."_

_"Dann bin ich nicht mögenswert?" Traurig schaue ich in meine halbleere Tasse._

_"Nein Sherlock. Sie müssen dich nur besser kennenlernen. Dann wirst du sehen, das du bald einen Freund findest." Ich weiss Mammi wollte mich aufheitern aber es beruhigte mich irgendwie nicht._

_"Was ist wenn ich nie jemanden finde der mit mir befreundet sein will?" Sie lächelte mich warm an._

_"Ach Sherlock jeder bekommt in der Welt einen Freund. Du musst nur geduldig sein. Alleine würde man die ganzen Hürden des Lebens sonst nicht schaffen."_

_"Hürden des Lebens?" Immer diese Fremdsprache._

_"Ach mein kleiner Sherlock. Du musst noch viel lernen."_

_"Ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin schon vier Jahre." Stolz zeige ich ihr dabei vier Finger. Mammi lacht nur und wuschelt mir durch die Locken._

Manche Dinge vergisst man einfach nicht. Ich schlug die Augen auf als ich unten die Haustür hörte. John brauchte nicht lange von unten bis hoch zu unserem Wohnzimmer.

"Hey Sherlock."  Er schmiss seine Jacke über seinen Sessel.

"John könntest du mal kurz her kommen?" Ich setze mich aufrecht hin als John auf die Couch zukam.

"Was gibt´s?" Als er vor mir stand lehnte ich mich nach vorne und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seinen Bauch ab. John war so bequem.

"Hey Sherlock? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Mehr als das." Ich hörte das er lächelte.           .

"Musstest du lange warten?" Er strich mir liebevoll durch meine Locken. Als wäre ich zerbrechlich. Zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen.

"Das warten hat sich definitive gelohnt."


End file.
